


Lightning

by imdex



Series: You Know the Rules [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dealing with fear, F/M, Fingerfucking, Post-Coital Cuddling, Roughness, Sex, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Spooning, Sweet/Hot, Thalmor, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Vaginal Fingering, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdex/pseuds/imdex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Imani does have a fear. Good thing she has a black eyed Altmer to help show her that fear is a...pleasant thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning

Rulindil wasn't certain how long he'd been asleep but as the mer was roused he was certain it hadn't been long enough. Yet in the short amount of time there had been a few significant changes to surroundings. The first was the howl of the wind outside, rain slamming against the glass of the window, and a rather blinding flash of lightning. As the thunder clapped loudly the second change reacted. 

Imani squished her back against his side as tightly as she could and flinched as the sound rattled the glass hard enough that even Rulindil wondered for a moment if the barrier would shatter. It didn't, of course, but now the mer had a little change to address. 

'…Breton?'

She timidly lifted her head and glanced back at him over her shoulder with a soft 'hmm?' of acknowledgement as he shifted onto his side behind her and lifted up onto his elbow to look down at her. 

'Am I to believe that after all I've witnessed, all I've endured in my time with you, and all the attempts by those around you to sabotage you and find your weakness that all that needed to be done was to observe you during-'

Another loud boom shook the embassy and Imani pressed herself back once more and tried to flatten herself into his mattress. Rulindil couldn't help the amused upturn of his lips.

'A thunderstorm, Breton? Thunder is what you fear?'

Imani scowled and glared up at him weakly. 

'No. Not thunder.' a flash of lightning brought a harsh flinch against his body. 

'Lightning.'

She nodded. 

He snorted. 

'Why lightning?'

She worried her lip. 

'It's unpredictable. You have no idea where it's going to strike. I…I've always been afraid of lightning.' she let him roll her onto her back and frowned up at him. 

'Besides, it's not my fault that you and Ondolemar have been trying to get me all flustered. I'm no different than anyone else. I'm scared of quite a few things.' his brow rose 'But I don't allow my fears to dictate my life.'

'Then why are you so jumpy now?'

She sighed and glanced away.

'I've had a rough few weeks…'

Rulindil gently slid his hand down her neck. 

'You need a distraction.' she smiled softly. 

The mer climbed over her and pressed his lips against her neck as another boom of thunder shook the Embassy and the girl beneath him. 

'Shh..focus on me.' he whispered against her throat in a low purr. 'I'm more dangerous than the lightening and thunder outside, Breton.' 

Imani went to reply but a pointed bite bordering pain against her throat put a breathy moan in place of words. Silently the mer kissed and nipped down her neck and as he nosed against one pebbled nipple his hand slid into her folds. Imani bowed her back and whimpered, only flinching slightly at the thunder, however it could have been the finger that had slid roughly into her quim. 

'That's a good girl.' he purred against her breast before he suckled at it while adding a curl to the finger within her. Imani whimpered his name and swarthy eyes slammed shut at the painful way his body reacted to the little human. 

The next roll of thunder went hardly noticed by her. 

'Rulindil, please!' 

His thighs pressed against hers and the Breton eagerly pulled her legs further apart to accommodate him as he removed his hand and situated himself. Rough whiskers and soft lips trailed up her neck to come to rest at her jaw. Lightning flashed. Rulindil smiled darkly. His hand pressed against her mouth and as the thunder crashed his hips snapped forward. 

Imani cried out against his palm and tried to hold onto him as he set a frantic pace from the start. 

'Fear me, Breton.' he snarled, placing soft nips against her flesh. His free hand raced down to cup the swell of her ass and lifted her hips. Her nails dug into his back as the new angle caused his member to run against the spot within her with blinding pleasure while rough curls scratched against her swollen clit. 

Rulindil lifted his head slightly and smirked as tears of pleasure raced jagged lines down her face, green eyes slammed shut, as she clung tighter and tighter to him.  
He brought his knees up and curled her further beneath him. Her eyes flew open and focused intently on something above and she contracted around him harshly. He shifted his hips down and speared into her completely and with the motion the pain sent her over the edge as a flash of lightning bathed his room in a ghostly hue. 

The Altmer took in the sight of the Breton screaming against his hand, head tossed back in pure pleasure, and with a growl of her name pressed back into her and found his release. Slowly the mer eased himself down to rest on her, panting and sighing as she shook her head free from his hand. Tenderly she raked her fingers through his unbound hair and sighed.  
The next flash of lightning went ignored as the mer pulled himself from her and situated himself behind her to be 'the superior big spoon.'

'Better?'

She smiled as he kissed her cheek before turning her head to properly kiss him. 

'Much.'


End file.
